Lock To The Number One Guy's Heart by Chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: Ren realises that Kyoko is beyond dense to his love for her despite MANY hints which she brushes off. given up, Ren goes to see a hypnotist to lock his feelings away. For the first time he feels like a heavy burden has been lifted and can get on with his life. However throw Sho and Kyoko in the mix. His feelings might be re-woken.. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Lock to the Number One Guy's Heart**

_**Summary:**_** Ren realizes that Kyoko is beyond dense to his love for her, despite his MANY hints, which she brushes off. Giving up, Ren goes to see a hypnotist to lock his feelings away. For the first time, he feels like a heavy burden has been lifted and he can get on with his life. However, throw Sho and Kyoko into the mix, and his feelings might be reawoken..**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Skip Beat, just the amazing plot. I'm on my way to be being perfect at manga, so putting up stories is a great way to test my imagination.**

Japan's Number One Man. Most people imagined him to be a being of perfection. Having no worries and able to get any girl he desires. He was blessed with good looks and gentlemanly behavior. Any girl would be lucky to go out with him. However, right now, he was an emotional wreck...

For once, he has fallen in love... with the wrong girl, who refuses to accept it. Hint after hint- he would show his affection only for her to run. There is only so much rejection a guy can take, and yesterday was the last straw. He has no regrets. He needed to move on.

**~Yesterday~**

Today, Tsuruga-Ren, Japan's Number One, gathered up his courage to ask Kyoko out. He walked down the corridor with a face of pure determination, not stopping whenever he heard his name called out; for he was a man on a mission.

Locating Kyoko was not hard, because she wore the horrible pink 'Love Me' outfit that the President forced her into, which made his eyes hurt. Though, right now, he was grateful.

His heartbeats sped up as he got closer to the woman of his dreams. As he drew closer, his determination grew weaker. As she saw him approach, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and run, but he needed to do this for himself.

"Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" Those few words took all the courage he had. It amazed him that he did not stutter, which meant the gods must be giving him their sign of approval. All he had to do was wait. He was almost certain she would say no. That was why, when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see her actually considering it. Could it be she had feelings for him as well? That this wasn't one-sided love?

"I would love to." Those words gave him hope. He felt like the happiest man alive. _I'm going out with Kyoko!_ Those were words he only said in fantasies. He wanted to shout it to the world! Ever since then, he hadn't stopped flashing his smile to poor, unsuspecting victims. His manager found out instantly, making it very scary. For the whole day, he would not stop teasing poor Ren.

Near 8 o'clock, the appointed time, he was very, very, _very_ nervous. Who wouldn't be? Suit after suit, and he still couldn't find anything good enough. (Yes, he had a LOT of suits.) In the end, he picked a white suit with a gold tie.

Dinner was going great, he decided. That was, until he spied the President and his manager spying on him from behind a bush. Something they would call 'normal', by Lory standards, which was still too eye-catching for their own good. Just then, one of Kyoko's friends from work came in, who he didn't know. Saying he was shocked would've been an understatement, for it turned out that Kyoko had_ invited_ her! The atmosphere was intense.

"Are you on a date? Because I could go home…" The girl spoke up. Ren wanted to shout "YES!" right in her face. He wanted to tell her how unwanted she was. How she was_ ruining_ his long-deserved date. Instead, he just stayed quiet, hoping Kyoko would do it for him.

"No, we're not. This is just dinner." Kyoko replied in a too-happy tone, blushing a bit, completely unaware that she had just broken the heart of the person she loved. Ren could see that his 'observers' were giving him shocked and pitying looks.

Ren hurt.

"We're just teacher and student enjoying dinner." She continued.

He hurt _a lot._

Ren felt betrayed by her unknowingly leading him on.

It was now painfully clear to him that they would never be more than teacher and student. It _was_ a one-sided love. He wanted to forget everything to help ease the pain he was going through. But he couldn't break down there, so he paid for the meal and left. He needed to go home. Kyoko's voice echoed behind him, shouting "Sorry!", even though there was only confusion in her voice. Things were a blur to him. How he got home was a mystery. He spent three hours crying to himself, and all he knew was pain...

He opened a lot of drinks that he promised he would never touch again, but he still found himself reaching for them. Drink after drink, nothing worked. He decided that he would now give up on her after all. He was only hurting himself. But he couldn't do it alone. It was at that time that a card fell down onto his laps that read,

_Hypnotist Specialist to the Stars_

_10 a.m. - 10 p.m._

_7 Days a Week_

_Not open on Christmas and Easter_

_No need to book ahead_

_Address: 23 Star Pick Road, Japan_

It was a sign from heaven.

He wasted no time calling up his manger to clear his schedule for tomorrow. He had cheered up a lot, now that he felt he could move on with his life.

**~Now~**

"Mister Ren, the hypnotist would like to see you now." A woman in a white dress announced, snapping him out of his daze.

Dressed in his disguise (that he was begged to wear), he walked through the white doors.

He had no regrets...

**Cliffhanger! Wow, this turned out good! I've used all my brain power for the day, lol. Will you get to see what happens next? Or will the story end here? How differently will Ren now treat Kyoko? Will Kyoko realize what she's done? How will she react when she finds out that he loved her back, but it's too late? What went on in the hypnotist's office? Will you ever find out? **

**Beta by Jojo!**

**You did a amazing job with this chapter and I look forward to the correction of the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lock to the Number One Guy's Heart**

**Beta By the lovely Jojo. She did an amazing job on this chapter!**

**This chapter is long overdue. Just posted it because Monday is the start of my college life, so I can't post more frequently.**

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Skip Beat- just this plot.**

**Chapter 2: My Heart Hurts**

Yukihito Yashiro,

The Number One Guy's Manager,

was confused.

First, he was happy that his charge was happy. Ren had finally summoned up the courage to ask Kyoko Mogami, the girl of his dreams, out on a date. He had never seen Ren so thrilled, and he practically flew through his busy schedule and did the best work of his life.

Of course, he had to take advantage of it.

This was strictly 'professional', after all.

He also felt sorry for the poor souls that were exposed to Ren's hundred-watt smile that he was flashing all day.

Over the day, Yashiro's curiosity grew until he ended up forcing the information out of his charge. He had never been so passionate in his whole life.

At the promised time, he'd been _forced_ to follow the President to Ren's date. He spotted Ren near the far end of the restaurant, looking incredibly nervous.

_Poor guy._

Turning his head, Yashiro noticed that the President had a camera in his hand.

_Where did that come from?_

Ignoring the President, he forced his attention back on Ren and Kyoko at the table.

_They make such a good couple._

_Fangirl mode activate!_

He was immersed in his own fantasies, when another person sat down at the table. He recognized her as someone that Kyoko worked with occasionally.

_What's going on?_

Yashiro could feel the tense air from behind their bush.

Thankfully, the visitor sensed it as well and asked to leave so she could avoid ruining the date. He could tell that Ren wanted to say something badly, but was too much of a gentleman to voice it.

What came out of Kyoko's mouth shocked him to the core.

"No, we're not. This is just dinner."

Suddenly, Ren's smile faltered.

_That must have hurt._

She could have just left it at that, but she_ had_ to go on and say,

"We're just teacher and student enjoying dinner."

A killing blow.

Honestly, Yashiro was getting sick and tired of Kyoko's oblivious attitude. There had to be a limit.

He could see other guys giving Ren pitying looks, as it was clear that the actor liked the girl, yet she still hadn't figured it out. Others sent glares at Kyoko, and even the President was giving Ren pitying looks with disbelief on his face.

Yet, Kyoko was completely oblivious to the attention.

So, when Ren practically ran away, no one could blame him. He wanted to be able to ease the pain his friend was going through.

"Oh, Yukihito, President, what are you doing here?" Kyoko said in a cheery voice that made him want to whack her upside the head right that instant.

"Kyoko, do you realize what you've done?" Lory calmly asked, while his eyes shone with barely suppressed anger.

She only looked at him in confusion.

_Well, that answers that question._

By this time, Yashiro had had enough and began to drive home. So had the President, leaving a very confused Kyoko and an ashamed-looking guest.

"Kyoko," Her friend spoke up, gaining her attention. "Think _long _and _hard_ about what happened today, then call me." She made sure to give the baffled actress a look that spoke volumes.

And, with that, she left.

**~8 Hours Later~**

_RIIIIIIIIIING_!

Of all things to snap him out of a dream about owning LME, it had to be his mobile phone. With a groan, Yashiro reluctantly got up, putting on his special gloves before answering the call.

And, to his surprise, it was Ren.

His voice was so strangled that Yashiro could tell he had been crying as he asked for the day off. As his manager, he just couldn't refuse him; not in the state he was in.

Ren seemed so glad when he said yes that he couldn't help but smile...

Which brings up the story why, now, he was extremely confused.

Two days later, he waited for Ren to arrive at LME. He was expecting that his mood would have been sour, but was shocked when Ren came in practically beaming.

_What the hell is going on?_

He didn't even arrive with Kyoko!

What seemed even weirder was that, when Kyoko came in, instead of playfully telling her off, then caving in, Ren told her off like a teacher would tell off his student.

Even Kyoko seemed surprised.

Both Yashiro and Kyoko found themselves following the actor around, noting anything weird that he did. So far, he had acted completely normal, and even when he had caught them both staring at him a few times.

"Ren, are you feeling okay?" His manager just had to ask. Ren was acting the complete opposite of what he should be, and Yashiro was extremely curious about what had changed.

Ren just blinked and replied with a calm smile, "I finally got over her."

_Wait… WHAT!?_

"How can you forget about_ Kyoko_, who you fell in _love _with!? Hard, by the way! AND IN TWO DAYS!?" Yukihito cried in a sharp tone, disbelief clear in his voice and face.

"Well, I have." Ren replied with a true smile that was so much different than his gentlemanly facade.

Unknown to the both of them, a certain orange-headed girl was listening behind the door, blushing deeply. Suddenly, it all made sense to her.

That special smile...

The dark tone that he would use when she was around other men...

The way he would always try to cheer her up...

The hints that she refused to believe...

The way he would look at her sometimes...

She had thought that he just treated her that way because of their close relationship...

But, with this. she was certain.

He loved her.

And she loved him.

Tears rolled down her face.

Because she was too late.

Or was she?

**AND CUT! Tell me what you think of the new chapter.**

**So, I'm open to ideas on how to advance the plot. Mind Games and Dawn of Nightshroud will be put on hold because I need to rewrite them both. When finished, there will be a new chapter with just interaction between both stories' characters. Let the THINKING BEGIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lock to the Number One Guy's Heart**

**Here is Chapter 3. I apologize for making you wait this long. I've been so focused on 'Konohagakure Biggest Avenger', that I completely forgot about this story. So here is the third chapter, long and the best it could be, to make it up to all of you!**

**I do not own Skip Beat, only this storyline.**

**We are we?**

**Oh yes, now I remember.**

**Enjoy!**

**Beta by Jojo.**

**3- Kyoko's Mistake and the Appearance of Sho.**

Last night was the worst night Kyoko had ever had. She didn't get an ounce of sleep; too occupied by Ren's confession that she'd overheard.

She still couldn't believe it!

The Number One Guy in Japan loved _her_!

A plain girl!

"Okay, spill it. What is wrong with you?" Kyoko snapped out of her daze. She looked up to meet the gaze of her best friend, Kanae Kotonami. The girl was currently giving her long, hard stare. Kyoko sighed. She hadn't even realise that she'd been spacing out.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get enough sleep." Her friend shot her a look that told her she wasn't getting out of this so easily.

_Dammit!_

"It's not like you to be so spaced out. You only do it when love is involved." At the mention of 'love', Kyoko's mind drifted off to yesterday, unaware of the blush that was making itself known on her cheeks. Kanae stared wide-eyed at her friend, a large, evil smirk made its way onto her lips. Slyly, she said, "Who's the guy?"

Kyoko snapped out her daze. She finally took notice of her friend looking at her in a strange way that creeped her out. "There is no guy. What made you think it's a guy?" She said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly, because her friend was sending her a look that said _bullshit._

Kyoko sighed, decided to accepted her fate; all hope of escaping gone. "Yesterday…" She began, and Kanae looked at her expectantly. "I heard Ren say that he loved me."

She didn't dare look at Kanae's face, but took a risk and glanced out of the corner of her eye. She expected her friend to be shocked, shouting anything drastic. _She _ended up being shocked, when her friend broke into a big smile.

"It's about time you realized!" Kanae shouted. Kyoko looked at her, puzzled. "Do you know how painful it is to see a guy who clearly likes you get ignored, while you're making up excuses?!" Kanae's anger was simmering. Kyoko gave her a puzzled look. "How did you remain a dunce for so long!?"

"But I didn't_ realize._ I thought he only viewed me as a student!" Kyoko shot back, her argument sounding off to her own ears.

Her friend stared at her. _Could she really be this stupid? _"Tell me, Kyoko, does a teacher kiss you as a thank you when you give him present? Does a teacher get upset when you do not give him a present on Valentine's Day first?"

Kyoko's eyes widened. She _had_ noticed Ren acting weirdly on that day.

"Wake up, Kyoko! You're not a child! You cannot be blissfully unaware of this. It's painful for Ren and everyone that tries to encourage him to pursue you!" Kyoko was in tears now, and Kanae's anger subsided as she noticed her friend's distress. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you, but it had to be said."

She offered Kyoko a tissue, which she took. They sat in silence, neither girl looking at the other. "Thank you for telling me." Kyoko said quietly.

Kanae just nodded and smiled. "What did you do a couple days ago, when you said you were busy?" Kanae decided to ask, since it had been bugging her the whole week.

"Oh, it was a dinner with Ren. It was in a fancy restaurant and he was dressed really nice. We were just teacher and student." Kanae stared hard at her friend. She swallowed, a sinking feeling in her gut. Kanae asked in a slow voice, "How did he ask you to dinner, and what was his reaction when you said yes?"

Kyoko thought back. She didn't notice anything strange at the time. However, now that she thought about it, he _did_ seem nervous, with determination shining in his eyes. When she said yes, she noticed how happy he was. Kyoko knew she was taking too long to answer. "He seemed nervous, but also determined. And, when I said yes, he had the biggest smile on his face."

Kanae stared at her stupid friend. "And how did you act at dinner?" She dreaded the answer.

Kyoko was unaware of her friend's thoughts. "I arrived in casual clothing."

_Please tell me she did not! _

"I invited a friend over for dinner."

_Oh my god! _

"My friend from work asked if we were a couple."

Kanae leaned in, hanging onto her every word.

"I said we weren't, and that we were just teacher and student."

Kanae started to cry at that point. She couldn't imagine how Ren was feeling when she said that. She turned to her friend. "When you said that, how did he act?" She tried to calm herself down.

Kyoko was completely clueless. "He was really quiet. And, when it was time to leave, he rushed out of there and didn't even look at me."

_That's a regular response._

"The President and Ren's manager were also there, for some reason."

_To record his date, idiot! _

_"_And they've avoided me ever since."

_I'm tempted to avoid you now! What's stopping me? Nothing!_

Kyoko looked at her friend with concern; she had never acted like this before.

Kanae calmed down enough to speak. "Kyoko."

Kyoko perked up to respond, when she froze.

"I will _not_ be friends with a person like you, who plays with a man's heart without even realizing it!"

Kyoko looked around, trying to see who Kanae talking about. This only served to intensify her rage. "Idiot! I'm talking about you!" Kyoko flinched. "We should have never become friends! And I'll make sure all your other 'friends' know about who you truly are!" Kanae got up from her chair and began to walk away.

"What have I done?!" Kyoko shouted back, confused.

"Use your head for once and stop denying it! You were on a date and you didn't even realize it!" Kyoko was stunned. _It can't be true, can it? _She recalled the dinner. The more she thought about it, the more true Kanae's words sounded.

"Oh my god…"

"I can't see how he fell in love with someone like you! It was clear you loved him and he loved you!"

Kyoko was reminded of his comment yesterday_ "I got over her." _Those words rang over and over again. Quietly, she said, "He _used_ to love me..."

Kanae was stunned. _How did he get over her, when he was so deeply in love!? Impossible! Something doesn't feel right._

"Well, you brought this onto yourself, idiot!" Kanae's words went without mercy to her heart. She left Kyoko to her thoughts.

Kyoko started crying. _I screwed up bad! How could I be such an idiot? Now he doesn't love me. No. Kyoko, you cannot give up. You can still confess!_

She burned with new resolve.

**~ Ren's Photo Shoot ~**

"Now, turn this way."

_Click! Snap!_

"Good. Can someone bring him the next set of clothes?"

For once, Ren felt peaceful with his life. He no longer felt like he was burning from the inside.

Yukihito Yashiro stared at his client. At first, he was worried that Ren was hiding his hurt and letting it build up. But there was nothing off in his smile, and he seemed at peace, which was even more worrisome. _There is no way he could have gotten over her that fast! Impossible_! He recalled the strange phone call he received from Ren and how desperate he sounded. Yashiro was certain it was somehow connected to his sudden mood change. _I will get to the bottom of this!_

"Um... I'm looking for Ren." Yashiro turned to see Kyoko. He resisted the urge to growl at her, and just pointed to his charge. Kyoko nodded, not realizing who she was talking to.

Kyoko smiled and made her way to Ren. She tapped him on the shoulder gently and he flinched. She felt a bit hurt, but pushed it down.

Ren turned around, his eyes landing on Kyoko. He smiled. "May I ask what you're doing at my photo shoot when you have work to do?"

Everyone on the set froze, too was not his usual response! He would smile and ask how she was doing, instead of scold her like a schoolteacher.

Kyoko felt hurt again, but didn't let it show. She took a deep breath in, then out.

"Ren, I love you!"

Everyone was stunned. They always believed that Ren would confess first, instead of the other way around.

Ren was silent, trying to process what he had just heard.

"No you don't!" A voice shouted out, breaking the silence.

All turned around to see-

_Shō Fuwa._

Everyone went pale; all aware that Ren didn't like him at all, and the trouble caused may stop the shoot.

Sho strutted over like he owned the place. He extruded pure anger.

"I forbid you to go out with this guy!" He pointed at Ren rudely. Kyoko was about to retort, but was cut off by Ren.

"You don't have to worry about that..."

Sho turned to him, puzzled. Ren turned to Kyoko. "I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way as you. To me, you are just a student." His answer shocked everyone present. _Ren... THE REN_,_ JUST REJECTED KYOKO. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_

Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand, making her blush slightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings. In fact, I think Sho should be your boyfriend. You make such a cute couple."

Ren walked away, only giving them a smile.

Everyone gaped after him.

Yukihito Yashiro, after snapping out of his shock, bore his eyes into Ren,

There was _definitely _something wrong with him!

And he _would_ get to the bottom of it…

**Done!**

**I'm finished. Review and fav. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lock to the Number One Guy's Heart**

**Here is Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

**[I do not own Skip Beat!]**

_**Last time…**_

_Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand, making her blush slightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings. In fact, I think Sho should be your boyfriend. You make such a cute couple."_

_Ren walked away, only giving them a smile._

_Everyone gaped after him._

_Yukihito Yashiro, after snapping out of his shock, bore his eyes into Ren,_

_There was definitely something wrong with him!_

_And he would get to the bottom of it…_

**4\. Dangerous Suspicions**

Sho Fuwa was in shock.

Yesterday's events kept playing in his head, not wanting to believe what happened and wondered if was all a twisted dream he had.

Sho had decided to walk to his next photo shoot. Now that he thought about it, it must have been fate that he heard Kyoko's confession, and was suddenly filled with a sense of losing something important. He followed her voice and to his displeasure she was confessing to _Ren_, their was no way he was going to let them date and ordered her to not go out with the guy. Momentarily forgetting she was no longer the same girl from back then and no longer care what he had to say about the matter.

Fully expecting the bastard to look smug and taunt him, but was surprised when he looked confused, as if the girl of his dreams did not just confess to him. He couldn't believe his ears when the actor flat out refused her, saying that he only saw her as a student and nothing more! Even going as far as advising her to date him!

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?

Ren as a challenge for him to overcome, to gain the princess's love. But, now that it had been removed, he had nothing to challenge him.

He should be overjoyed, but…

IT WAS TOO BORING!

He needed to find a way to get his rival back.

Even if it was the last thing he did!

**~Kyoko's Location~**

Kyoko faked being sick so she wouldn't have go to work that day. After yesterday, people didn't asked just gave her pitying and sympathetic looks.

She needed time to herself.

She was currently curled up in bed, eyes puffy from crying all night.

Yesterday's events played like a broken record in her mind, never stopping.

Too many things had happened, making her emotionally exhausted.

Her friend had practically hammered into her that she'd been too naïve and stupid to realize the truth. Then ended their relationship!

Kyoko had hoped that she wasn't too late and confessed to him, only to be interrupted by… Sho. Who did the guy think he was, ordering her!? She was about to give him a piece of her mind, when Ren spoke. She had thought he would be overjoyed to have the woman who he loved for so long finally acknowledge him. But only he looked at her, confused, before smiling and rejecting her!

_Her!_

Many men would kill to date her! Yes, she was aware of them. She just pretended not to notice.

He not only rejected her, but said that…_ Sho..._ would be a better boyfriend! And then he left.

She was too shocked to retort. She had just stared after his retreating form.

Her brain finally caught up with what had just happened, suddenly painfully aware of her surroundings. Everyone was looking at her. Not wanting to embarrass herself any further, she smiled and apologized for stopping the shoot, then she walked home to cry. Knowing peoples eyes were still fixated on her back. .

She would not stand for it!

She would _make_ him fall in love with her, and then embarrass him like he embarrassed her.

**~The President~**

Lory Takarada, the president of LME, was in deep thought.

_**A Couple Hours Ago**_

Yukihito Yashiro sat across from him, looking grim.

Lory merely raised an eyebrow at the man who'd just stormed into his office appearing unusually serious.

"Would you like to have some tea?" He offered the man. Yashiro shook his head.

Lory picked up his cup and inhaled, savoring the smell.

"I came to speak to you about Ren."

Immediately, Lory tea vanished from his hand and appeared on the table, like it hadn't moved at all. His expression became serious, reminding Yashiro that he was the President, who was very powerful.

Seeing that he had his undivided attention, Yashiro went on, "Yesterday, Kyoko confessed her feelings to Ren." Lory was shocked, but didn't start celebrating because of the frown that had made its way onto Yashiro's face.

Lory's eyes narrowed. "And what did he say?" already dreading the answer, he picked up his teacup and began to drink it, hoping that his hunch was wrong.

Yashiro shrunk under his intense gaze. "Well, he didn't get to say a thing, because Sho showed up." Lory couldn't help it; his inner fanboy took over and he leaned in, knowing what happened next would be juicy.

"And… he started shouting, acting like he owned Kyoko and forbid her to date him."

Lory sighed, knowing where this was going. It happened constantly.

"Before Kyoko spoke, Ren spoke first."

Lory snapped back, suddenly much more interested in the story. He took another sip.

"He flat out refused her, stating that he only saw her as a student, and thought that Sho would be a better boyfriend."spitting out his tea and choking on air. He asked "Are you _sure_?" with his voice dripping with disbelief.

Yashiro nodded. "Do you see now why I'm so worried? It's not normal to be so in love with someone, get rejected, cancel jobs for the weekend, and then, on Monday morning, act like the relationship with her never existed."

"Indeed." Lory rubbed his shin, deep in thought.

"My theory is that something happened during the weekend."

Lory nodded, having also come to that conclusion.

"I have some theories. Such as, he might have hit his head, making him forget how much she meant to him, or he found a way to lock up his feelings for her. Theory one is most likely."

Lory rubbed his head, already feeling the headache that would come to haunt him in a couple of hours. "Well, watch Ren closely and only confront him if I'm with you. I also want to know what made him change."

Yashiro nodded and got up to leave.

"Can you call Ren to my office?"

He nodded.

Lory needed to see this himself.

_**Now**_

Ren sat opposite him, his gentleman smile in place. Lory narrowed his eyes at the actor.

The man had an air of someone who was completely relaxed, not at all intimidated by the president's gaze.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here."

Ren nodded.

"I just want to know your feelings about Kyoko Mogami." The President leaned in, making sure to take note of Ren's face.

He expected him to blush heavily, but was surprised when Ren only blinked.

"Oh… her…" Lory inwardly shot both eyebrows up. "Even though she is new to the entertainment business, she has a special talent. And, one day, she could even give me a run for my money." Ren's eyes glowed with anticipation, a smirk on his lips.

Lory stared in shock, before covering it up. "And what are your feelings towards her?" This was the question he really wanted to ask.

Ren closed his eyes to think. "She is a good student. I admire her determination, but sometimes she get quite annoying." Ren opened his eyes and Lory searched for anything that could indicate his words were a joke, but found nothing.

"You may leave now."

Ren gave him a small smile, heading to the door. _Well, that went well. He doesn't seem to suspect anything._ He thought.

However, if he had seen the cold, calculating look that bore into his back, he would have gulped.

Yashiro was right. There was _definitely_ something wrong with Ren.

**Done!**

**It's done and finished! Now Lory is suspicious of Ren. Next chapter will be what happened in the hypnotism room. Fav/follow and review! Beta'd by Jojo. Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lock ****t****o ****t****he Number One Guy****'s**** Heart**

**Beta'd by the amazing Jojo!**

**Here is ****C****hapter 5… I think.**

***checks site***

**Yep, it's ****C****hapter 5!**

**[****I do not own Skip Beat, just this plot.]**

**Enjoy!**

**5 -**** The ****S****olution to ****G****etting ****R****id of ****L****ove**

"Well, Mr. Tsuruga, I was very surprised to get a call from you." A man in white coat peered through his rectangular glasses at the actor in front of him. At first, he thought it was a joke. Why would the Number One Guy in Japan make an appointment with a hypnotist that just started out? It was a huge shock when the very guy walked through the door, taking off his disguise.

The Hypnotist took time to study the man, noting the way he seemed to glide into the room, with no signs of nervousness about him. The actor was shining!

Ren coughed to get the Hypnotist's attention. It worked. "Normally, I would never consider doing this. But, due to recent events, it became my only option."

The Hypnotist nodded in understanding. He was going to ask what happened to make the actor as relaxed as possible.

"Mr. Tsuruga, my name is Dai Kuro." The newly dubbed Dai Kuro said. He stretched out his hand so he could shake it, which Ren did. "Now, you called me about sealing the emotion called 'love'."

Ren nodded, looking hopeful.

"Well, I'm sad to tell you that that's impossible."

The light in his eyes died.

"However," Ren perked up. "while we may not be able to_ seal _it, we could lock away all the moments that have led to the love you experienced. You don't have to give an answer right now. Take your time."

Ren nodded, instantly going into deep thought._S__hould I take it__?__Aren't__ moments like that supposed to be treasured? I may love them, but it__'s__ painful after the moments when she__'s__ still oblivious__. __Do I take the risk and have bits of my memory tak__en__ out?_

… _Of course I __sh__ould! They will be a burden__. And it will be even more__ painful to have one __p__op up in the presence of __K__yoko!_

"Do it!" His eyes were determined.

Dai sighed. "Very well. However, there's still a chance that the person you have feelings for may be able to unlock your sealed feelings. But the emotion has to be very strong to get through the defenses. The hypnotism will try to protect itself. Meaning, you may find some of your memories of a day blocked, or pass out if the emotion is threatening to break out. Will you take the risk?"

Dai's eyes bored into Ren, showing how serious his answer was. It needed to be considered inside and out.

Ren thought, _O__n one hand, my heart w__ill__ stop leaping out of my chest every time I look at her__.__W__e will be just what she thought were __we__re. On the other hand, she may really have feelings for me__ and have made a__ huge mistake, meaning it will end up being a one__-__sided love, __j__ust like __it was for me__. _The thought made his heart clench. He didn't want her to suffer… but… she deserved it for the things she put him through!

"Do it!"

Dai smiled. "Alright. Just close your eyes and listen to my voice." Ren closed his eyes, blocking out any other sounds…

"Ren, relax and listen to my voice. Notice how soothing it is." Ren's body started relaxing. "Breath in." He did. "_Breath out__.__B__reath in__.__B__reath out__.__B__reath in__.__B__reath out_."

He continued until his posture was completely relaxed.

"Ren, you are feeling sleepy. So…very… _sleee__ep__y._" Ren's eyelids started to feel heavy. "So very, very, sleepy."

Ren struggled to stay awake.

"Ren, when I count down from ten, you will fall into a deep trance and begin breathing in and out. The more you do that, the deeper trance becomes." Ren gave him a slight nod.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…. 1!"

Ren's eyelids slid shut. Dai smiled. "Ren, can you hear me?"

The actor replied, "Yes." in an emotionless voice.

Dai nodded. "I want you to imagine that you're in a corridor, with doors that represent your memories. Now, I want you to find the one that leads to the precious moments with the person you love."

**Ren****'s**** Mind**

Ren opened his eyes to a black, marble corridor; each door had names flashing above them. He strolled along until he came to the door that read, "Precious Memories with Kyoko". He took a deep breath and opened it.

He entered a control room displaying images of Kyoko and himself. Ren stared in disbelief. He walked farther in and found a button that said "Lock". For some reason, he was hesitant to press it.

_Why am I hesitating? All my problems w__ill__ be gone__! S__o why can't I press it__?__ Damn, I __am __this close__!__S__o why__!?_

_**It's because you**__**'re**__** too much of a coward! **_

Ren jumped in surprise. He turned around to come face to face with Kuon.

_**If it was me, I would do it without a second thought. Just goes to show how weak you've become **__**over**__** one wom**__**a**__**n. **_Kuon scoffed.

Ren's eyes narrowed at his counterpart. "Why are _you_ here? Besides, you can't talk! You fell in love with her first!"

Kuon gave him a look that suggested he was stupid._**I'm you, so of course I'm here. **_His voice was mocking, ignoring what Ren had just said. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_**I've seen how much you've suffered under one wom**__**a**__**n**__**.**____**H**__**ow one **__**girl **__**could make you so soft is disgusting**__**.**____**I**__**t's weakness! And, yet, you still pursued **__**her **__**when you can have thousands!**___Kuon's eyes glowed and Ren took a step back.

Kuon walked out of the shadows, fully displaying his dirty blond hair and green eyes.

_**Move out of the way! **_

Ren did the opposite, and stood protectively over the button. "No. _I_ will be the one to do it."

Kuon looked surprised, before he smiled a nasty smirk. _**Well, **__**it**__** looks like you're not completely spineless after all**_.

Ren ignored him and turned around to face the Lock. His hand rose and rested against it, his fingers beginning to shake uncontrollably.

_**Oh, come on!**_Kuon suddenly appeared at his side and grabbed Ren's hand, pushing the button, and almost taking Ren's arm off in the process.

The Lock flashed green before the color faded.

**~Ren's Heart~**

A Mini-Ren walked around. He was the personification of love, dressed in pink from head to toe.

Black figures surrounded him.

"What's going on!?"

One of them stepped forward. "Love, until further notice, you are to be locked up and imprisoned."

Love didn't get to reply back. Chains shot out from the ground and began dragging him to a cage. He could only shout for help before he was silenced and chained inside.

**~Ren Awakens~**

Ren sat up, looking around the room, and just remembering where he was.

"Well, it seems you're awake, Mr. Tsuruga. How do you feel?" Dai's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Ren's eyes locked onto his.

The Hypnotist smiled when he saw that the actor looked relaxed, as if a huge burden had been lifted.

"I feel really good." Ren gave a him small smile.

Dai went into professional mode and grabbed a clipboard. "And how do you feel about Kyoko Mogami? Do you love her?"

Ren's expression became disgusted. "Why would I love _her_of all people?" He shivered at the thought of loving the Love Me member in killer pink.

Dai smiled. The hypnotism had worked. "Mr. Tsuruga, you are free to leave. You may come back if there are any problems." Ren flashed him a celebrity smile and walked out.

**~Present Time~ **

Ren woke up. He had just had a flashback. As time passed, his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. He soon realized that he couldn't move. Something was holding him in place...

He was tied up!

"Hello, Ren." A sliver of light shone, revealing Lory. The President of LME stood in front of him with a serious expression. "It's time for some answers." Another light illuminated his manager.

He had been kidnapped by these two! He started to squirm in his seat.

"Ren, you are not leaving until you tell us what is wrong with you." Yashiro said, his expression completely serious.

Ren started to sweat. _They couldn't have noticed, right?_ "What are you talking about?" His voice was surprisingly calm.

Lory stared at him. "Ren, you do realize that it's not normal to have your heart broken, and, two days later, act like you never loved her in the first place."

Ren's face twisted in disgust at the word "love". Lory stared, and Ren avoided eye contact.

"Well, we will_ no__t _release you until you tell us what happened during the weekend!"

Ren gulped.

He knew he was in trouble…

**Done.**

**Finally ****d****one! ****N****eed…****chicken…****in…****body…**

**So, Ren has been kidnapped****.****A****nd, finally, what he did on the weekend will be revealed! Stay tuned for next time! Will he tell the truth, or make up a half****-****baked lie? How will Lory and Yashiro react to the truth? How will they get the real Ren back? Wait for future chapters to come out! Review/Fav and Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lock to the Number One Guy's Heart**

**Thank you Jojo for Beta this chapter!**

**Well, here is Chapter 6.**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, just this plot.]**

**Ren: *searching on the internet* Huh, what is this?**

***reads fanfic***

**Ren: Okay… what the hell did I just read?**

**Mel: *creepy voice* This is about**_** you**_**…**

**Ren: *jumps* HOLY SHIT! WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE!?**

**Mel: I'm the author of the fanfic.**

**Ren: That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my house.**

**Mel: From this day forward, I own you.**

**Ren: Huh?**

**Mel: Your manager signed a contract. *pulls up paper***

**Ren: *blinking owlishly* … There is no way this is legal.**

**Mel: *pulls out taser***

**Ren: *gulps* What I mean to say is, I'd love to work under you.**

**Mel: *puts down taser* **

**Ren: *tries to call for help***

_**~Last time~**_

_Lory stared at him. "Ren, you do realize that it's not normal to have your heart broken, and, two days later, act like you never loved her in the first place."_

_Ren's face twisted in disgust at the word "love". Lory stared, and Ren avoided eye contact._

_"Well, we will not release you until you tell us what happened during the weekend!"_

_Ren gulped._

_He knew he was in trouble…_

**Chapter 6 - Truth Revealed!**

Ren sighed in defeat. He wasn't getting out of this one.

**~30 Minutes Later~**

There was silence.

Both men looked shocked.

"So, let me get this straight. You went to a hypnotist to erase your feelings for Kyoko?" Lory rubbed his eyes in disbelief. How did he not see this coming!? He couldn't blame the guy.

Ren nodded, still struggling to get out of the ropes. Yashiro looked at him sadly, recalling how much he suffered because of one girl. When he locked his own feelings up, Kyoko confessed hers. Yashiro had suspicions, but no proof. He honestly didn't feel sorry for the girl.

But he didn't like this Ren! This Ren that would treat the girl so coldly and never display any deeper emotions. How would he get by in his career if he couldn't play a romantic role? Everybody loved a little romance in their life!

It seemed that Lory was thinking along the lines of this, because he grabbed the tied-up Ren and entered a black van. Yashiro blinked owlishly.

"Well, aren't you getting in?" Lory asked. He stepped into the van and slammed the door. Yashiro followed in after him. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to that hypnotist's place and getting our Ren back!" The President declared with determination.

Ren's eyes widened. He didn't want to go back to how he was before! He started to thrash around, but to no avail.

**~Hypnotist's Residence~**

Dai was shocked. It wasn't every day that you met LME's President with a tied-up Top Male actor and his manager.

_Why was he tied up?_

"How do we fix this?"

Dai quirked an eyebrow at them.

"We know about the hypnotism."

He sighed, "It's almost impossible to fix. It can only be undone by the person that caused the client to want the change. However, the hypnotism will try to protect itself. If he experiences anything that is related to his love for that person, it will try to erase that moment. To undo it, the emotion has to be so strong that it overpowers the hypnotism."

Lory and Yashiro exchanged looks, before eyeing the tied-up Ren. Yashiro began to drag him across the floor. "Well, thank you for informing us."

Dai sweat-dropped at the scene.

Lory and Yashiro made their way back out of the building, getting into the van. There was a pregnant silence.

"Now what do we do?"

Lory's mind was turning, trying to find a solution.

He had an idea.

A wide smile made itself at home on his face. He whipped out his diamond-covered phone.

Yashiro looked puzzled.

"Hello, Kyoko. How would you like to get Ren back?" Lory's smile widened.

They started talking animatedly, too quickly for anyone to understand.

He shut the phone.

"Well…?" Yashiro asked.

Lory smirked evilly.

"The Heel Siblings are back!"

**Done!**

**Well, it's done in less than an hour. So, I've been waiting to introduce the Heels for some time now. Lory's got a plan to get Ren back through the Heel Siblings! Will it work? A lot of sibling love is going to involved. How will Ren get out of this one? Review, fav/follow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lock To the Number One Guy****'s**** Heart**

**Here is ****C****hapter 7!**

**I****n my ****c****ountry****,**** England****,****i****t****'****s Christmas and I helped prepare the ****t****urkey. By ****'****prepare the ****t****urkey****'****, I mean stayed the hell away from it for fear of me burning it. Lol.**

**So, Merry Christmas, everybody!**

**Going to try a new writing style!**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

**E****njoy!**

Everyone in the room was pale. Today all the workers were called in for a special meeting.

Nobody knew why, except that they would be accepting foreigners into the company.

"So, there you have it. Starting today, the Heels will be joining LME for a year! Be sure to make them feel welcome in the company, since they will be working with many of you. " Lory finished with a dazzling smile.

_How can the President be so calm, sta__ndin__g next to __THAT_?

Slouched in a seat on the stage was a tall man dressed in a black cloak. Even though the cloak covered his body, they still could see the muscle underneath. By his posture, you could tell he couldn't care less if he was there or not.

What really caught everyone's eye was the striking hot beauty sitting next to him. Her golden eyes shone when the light hit them. She had an hourglass figure, silky smooth skin, and was almost as tall as the man.

The men in the room drooled over the goddess in front of them, but made the mistake of meeting the man's eyes. He glared at them soullessly.

They flinched.

This was not a man, it was a monster. They could practically see his thoughts... how he wished to kill them…

**Ren****'s**** Actual Thoughts**

_HOW DID I GET INTO THIS MESS!?_

**7\. The Heel Siblings ****a****re Back, ****W****ith a One-****Y****ear ****C****ontract!**

**Flashback**

"HEY, DON'T DECIDE THINGS WITHOUT ME!"

Yashiro and Lory merely glanced in his direction and went back to their discussion.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Ren shouted, still tied up. "AND WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UNTIE ME!?"

"Do we have a deal?" Yashiro asked.

"Yes, we both agree that this is the best thing for Ren and his career." Lory nodded. They both shook hands, smirking.

Yashiro went to Ren and freed him. Once released, he fired the question-

"What did you just agree on?"

Yashiro looked at him and sighed.

"If you _must know_, we've just agreed to a one-year contract for the Heel siblings at LME." Yashiro replied, bored, like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Do I get-"

"NO."

"But I'm the To-"

"NO."

Ren sat, depressed, in the corner, and Yashiro sweat-dropped.

"Come on, Ren. It's not that bad." He tried to reassure his talent, but Ren pouted and refused to look at him.

"You must understand, we want to get the _old _you back." Yashiro's voice was hard, having given up on the pouting actor.

"Why can't I stay like this?" Ren's voice was quiet and his head raised a bit. Yashiro gave him a look that said, '_H__ow dare you suggest that_', and Ren cowered under his glare.

"Fine. But why does it have to be _that_girl?" Ren refused to acknowledge that he was whining.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. She may have be a bit slow-"

Ren gave Yashiro a look

"Okay, _very_ slow, but she is trying to win your love back!"

Ren tried not to scoff at the mention of love. _"Fine_... Hang on. If I'm going to be Cain for a year, then what happens to Tsuruga Ren?"

Yashiro just smiled and turned to the news channel on TV.

___**News**___

A woman in a blue suit appeared. "Shocking news, just in. The actor, Tsuruga Ren, got into a car crash at one a.m. this morning."

An image of his crashed car appeared in the scene.

"Currently, he's going through surgery, and it's not certain if he will pull through. Many of his fans pray for his wellbeing. And, if he does make it, we don't know how long he'll need to recover."

The TV switched off.

"Well, that just answered your question." Yashiro said, smiling.

_What the t__he hell!?_

**~Present Time~ **

_N__o matter how much I want to b__a__rf..._

_No matter how much I want to hide..._

_Must__…__E__NDURE!_

These were the thoughts currently going through Ren's head.

After the introduction, Setsu immediately latched onto his arm, and he was expected to hold her hips.

He felt a shiver run down his spine, but didn't show it on the outside. She pressed her body against him, exposing her cleavage.

_I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT RIGHT NOW!_

It took all his willpower to stay, instead of running and hiding.

"Nii-san, are you feeling okay?" Setsu asked, having noticed her brother was acting strange. She pressed her hand against his forehead.

"I might have accidentally slept in the bathtub this morning." Ren retreated behind Cain. "BAKA." Setsu huffed, and Cain smiled. Well, as much of a smile as he could manage.

All who saw it walked the other way. To them, it was the scariest thing they'd ever seen in their lives...

"You are so cute when you're mad." Cain leaned in closer and wrapped his arm around her possessively, shooting glares at anyone who dared to look at her. Setsu giggled, enjoying the attention from her brother, while Ren felt like he was dying inside...

"Ahmm, as much as we enjoy the show, we need to get on with the tour..." The poor, unfortunate staff member that was forced to accommodate them said. Cain looked at him like he was scum and the man cowed under his gaze.

Cain took Setsu's hand, and she happily squeezed it. Ren was tempted to release her and crawl into a hole, but Cain stood firm.

"And finally, our last stop, the cafeteria." No sooner did he say that, he bolted, glad that his job was over with, being close to tears.

"Come, Nii-san, I'm hungry!" Setsu whined. She began to pull a reluctant Cain, who paled at the mention of food.

"_Come on_, Nii-san!"

_S__omeone, please save me!_

**Done!**

**W****hat do you think? ****G****ood, Bad, or**


	8. Chapter 8

**L****ock to Number One Guy****'****s Heart **

**Here is ****C****hapter 8.**

**Short chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Beta by Jo Jo**

Chapter 8: Wrath of Cain

The cafeteria was busy and full of life.

That was, until a certain duo made an appearance.

The temperature seemed to drop, and some tension mysteriously appeared when they walked in.

The staff made a V-line around the duo, keeping their heads down at all times, not risking a peek at them, for fear of meeting their eyes.

The woman of the duo was a leather goddess in high heels, and the men reluctantly turned away. She was currently attached to her brother. A brother who was huge and extruded an aura that left people running for the hills. The way he held her showed that he was very protective and tended to drive the guys who even dared to approach her to tears.

His sister didn't seem to notice the effect they had on the room, or she was used to it. She dragged her reluctant brother to the main booth to get some food.

He was turning a few shades paler.

Is he okay?

Despite being a huge guy, he ate very little, and his sister ended up shoving the food down his throat. Many feared for the poor girl, but were shocked when he merely shot her a weak glare and she lectured him about his eating habits.

~Ren POV~

Oh God, she's latched onto my arm!

Damn my manager and the President for putting me through this!

At least there is one advantage to being Cain; I can vent my anger out on the staff…

Why is she forcing me to eat?

I hope I can get away with eating as little as possible…

Shit! She noticed!

Wait, what is she doing with that bread!?

*cough* *cough* I'm dying.. *cough* *cough*

No matter how much I want to give her a piece of my mind, I have to stay in character.

I am Cain, and I do not lash out my anger on my sister.

I settled for a weak glare and listened, while my sister fretted over my health.

~Normal POV~

"You know, brother, it's not good to eat so little. How are you going to grow up big and strong?" Setsu said. Many men risked looking up and swept their eyes over her brother, looking at his size and the muscles bulging out of his coat.

What is big and strong to her? When her brother looked like he could kick all their asses without even trying!? God help them all, if he got bigger!

Cain's mouth twitched up in response, and, looking at their observers, you'd think the world was going to end.

"You're cute when you worry about me."

Setsu gave a huff and pouted. Many looked upon this amazing scene with growing interest.

"Are you going to eat, or do you want me feed you?" Cain gave her puppy-dog eyes, which didn't suit the man at all and disturbed many.

Setsu stood firm. "No, Nii-san. You have to feed yourself." Cain increased the puppy eyes and Setsu crumbled. She gave a sigh and began to feed him "Okay, Nii-san, only this one time."

Cain smirked in triumph.

Where was Ren in all this, you ask?

Ren had retreated into the back of his mind, letting Cain take full control of his body. He knew it was cowardly, but he couldn't handle it. He decided to stay there until he was ready.

"Nii-san, I hope you don't cause any trouble here. You know what happened last time." Setsu huffed.

Cain stared at her and smiled. That was not comforting to the people around them. "Of course I won't cause trouble... like almost strangling my co-workers, or attempting to push them off cliffs." It seemed that his sister believed him.

Everyone else eyes fell onto his back.

His fingers were crossed.

They all went pale.

Cain gave a huge grin.

God save them all!

Done!

It seems that Ren will be dishing out his anger through Cain! Poor LME. Review/Fav and Follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lock to the Number One Guy's Heart**

**After getting such positive comments on my last post, I decided to add the next chapter today. I thank you guys for all the support given to this story and promise to post more frequently. Thursdays are the most likely to have new chapters, since I have three hours to waste.**

**[I do not own Skip Beat!]**

Beta by Jojo.

**Yukihito Yashiro stood outside Ren's house. He was worried, because nobody had seen him after a couple of days and he wasn't answering his cell phone. He pressed the doorbell and heard footsteps.**

**The door swung open and Ren appeared, lacking his usual sparkling aura, with bags under his eyes.**

**Ren: Oh, it's you. *looks over his shoulder***

**Yukihito: *frowns* Ren, a lot of people are worried about you. You haven't come to work in the past four days.**

**Mel: *behind Ren, staring at his back***

**Ren: *scratches his head* Sorry about that. I was caught up with something.**

**Yukihito: *stares at Ren in disbelief*… So are you finished, then?**

**Ren: No, I still have a couple of things to do before I can come back to work. Here, take this. I need you to collect the things on this list.**

**Before he could even say anything, Ren slammed the door in his face. Yukihito stood there, stunned.**

**Yukihito: What the hell just happened?**

**He began to make his way to the car, where he finally opened the letter.**

**Yukihito: *mouth open in shock***

**Letter: **_**Please help me! I've been held hostage!**_

**Mel: *stares at Yukihito through the window*… Ren, you have been a very bad boy…**

**Enjoy!**

**9\. The First Heartbeat**

Many people were looking at one another in fear, wondering who was next.

Cain's eyes twinkled all day; it happened whenever something went wrong.

Like when an actor messed up his or her lines, they would eye him warily, while his eyes twinkled. It became so extreme, a rumour had started and spread that he had special powers to place curses on people.

Cain could not help the smile that threatened to break out. After all, it was amusing to hear them talk about him like he was some kind of demon. Many looked at him in great fear, and others became paranoid whenever he entered the room.

_Just as planned._

Of course, all the rumors were a load of rubbish, but he didn't bother to correct them. He was having too much fun playing with them.

His eyes continued to twinkle and someone tripped; a coincidence, of course, but it helped inspire more fear.

Setsu looked around, amused at their reaction; all the while wondering how her brother's eyes could twinkle like that, and decided to ask him for lessons later.

God knows how much it would help her get away from annoying guys…

Not only were people afraid, they were also amazed at his acting skills. At first, they assumed he would only play minor roles, like being a side character, but were shocked after seeing him act as characters with a completely opposite personality from his own. He seemed to morph into someone else, right before their own eyes. They were then forced to admit he had talent, and many realized that they needed to step up with their performance or risk being outshined by him.

Many people also realized that he was quite good looking for an actor, and, if it weren't for his personality and unnatural protectiveness over his sister, he would have had a couple of stalkers. But nobody dared to follow them. His sister seemed to have a sixth sense that alerted her when someone was near and wouldn't go away, and she would glare; an action that was scarily similar to her brother's.

The day ended with both of them clearly amused and in good spirits, much to the expense of the entire LME staff and talents.

They ignored the glances they received when they got on their motorbike and Setsu clung to her brother's waist in a way that was not normal for siblings.

The place they were staying at was a grand hotel, booked by the President. Ren felt a strong sense of déjà vu, like he'd been there before. Unknown to him, it was the same hotel that they stayed in the last time they were the Heel Siblings. Setsu took a glance at her brother, hoping that he would at least remember the hotel, but only saw a slight frown.

_Guess not._

But Kyoko didn't let that bring her down. It was part of the plan that they'd made up. First, get Ren into an environment that would most likely spring up some memories.

_Check._

_Now, onto the next phase of the plan._

By now, Ren had stopped being a coward and decided to take the challenge head on, deeming it the only way to prevent himself from going insane.

They made their way up to the room and the sense of déjà vu increased by tenfold.

He found himself with a mild headache, but, just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

Unknown to him, the hypnotism had activated and the mild headaches were memories locked in a chest, slamming against the interior. But the chest was shut firm with the help of multiple locks.

_That was weird, _Ren thought, as he looked around the room and frowned when he saw only one bed. He didn't know why, but he expected two beds to be in the room.

Setsu started unpacking her stuff, while Cain went straight for the TV. She gave him a disapproving stare and Cain shrugged, not caring that he just left his stuff on the bed.

Setsu sighed and began sorting out her brother's things and putting them in the right places. Unknown to her, Cain had started watching her from the corner of his eye. He didn't know why, but he just felt like doing it.

Dinner was uneventful, with him being forced to eat more than his poor stomach could handle.

"Nii-san, I'm going for a shower now." Setsu shouted, making her way to the bathroom. The only response was a grunt from Cain, whose eyes were still glued to the TV, not seeing the black bag she took...

Completely unaware of what she was planning.

Kyoko closed the door tightly, summoning up her courage and took a quick shower.

She headed for the black bag she carried in with her. She took a deep breath and put its contents on, making her way out of the bathroom.

"Nii-san, you can go in now."

Cain got up from the couch and grabbed the towel next to him.

His eyes finally landed on his sister...

They widened.

He couldn't look away.

_The chains holding love shook…_

**Done!**

**What do you think? Decided to stop here, since I'm starting to develop a headache from the lack of food. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Review/Fav and Follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lock to the Number One Guy****'s**** Heart **

**After reading some of the reviews, I'm so happy that people were excited for this chapter, and I laughed a bit at some of the comments. Today, I will upload this to sooth your curiosity.**

**Beta by Jojo!**

**[****I do not own Skip ****B****eat!]**

**Mel: *turns to a tied up Ren*… ****Y****ou shouldn't have done that…**

**Ren: *squirming, trying to get free* ****W****hat kind of person holds a guy hostage ****in**** his own house?**

**Mel: *pulls out t****as****er* ****Y****ou will soon learn to not disobey me, and I will enjoy breaking you down…**

**Ren: I'll be rescued before that happens!**

**Mel: Let's make a bet ****t****hat I can break you before help arrives. *smiles evilly***

**Ren: And why would I do that?**

**Mel: You. Don't. Have. A. ****C****hoice. *****i****nserts taser into his arm***

**Ren: AHHHHHHH****!**** *falls unconscious***

**Mel: *pulls out phone***** S****tall ****him**** as much possible.**

**Phone: ****Y****es, Mel-sama.**

**9- Kuon ****M****akes an ****A****ppearance**

Ren couldn't look away; his eyes locked onto her body.

Setsu wore a camisole, skimpy top, and lace underwear; an outfit which she refused to walk around in last time, but had pushed down her embarrassment to get a reaction from him.

Ren continued to stare, and his eyes slowly shifted all over her body. A strange feeling arose inside him.

He knew this feeling…

This was lust.

_DAMMIT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_A voice roared inside his head.

Ren felt a pull and was banished to the back of his mind.

Kuon took full control of the body. Meanwhile, Setsu was a bit concerned about the shift in his eyes.

Kuon smirked, "You're a very naughty girl to be wearing something like in the presence of some like me." He took a step forward, all the while smirking.

Setsu's eyes widened.

_Who is this__!?_

_Could this be the person I saw that night?_

Setsu seemed to recognize the immediate danger and took a step back, up close to the wall. Kuon advanced further, and she took more steps back, until she was pressed against the wall.

"You are not my Nii-san! Who are you!?"

Kuon's grin widened and he eyed her like she was a piece of meat. "I'm the one that has been denied what I want. But, thanks to his feelings for you not being as strong as they were to protect you, I can do as I please."

_Ren has been protecting me from himself?_

Kyoko looked fearful and Kuon ran his hand over her face. "Has anyone told you how smooth your skin is?" His arm slid down to her hip. Kyoko trembled. "Or how perfect your body is? The effect it has on men? It's a wonder no man has claimed you yet. Or have you been doing it in secret?" He gripped her hair and Kyoko acted on reflex. She aimed for the place most vulnerable and kicked him in the chest. Kuon doubled over and let out a grunt.

Kyoko quickly moved away, hoping for somewhere to hide.

Kuon swiftly recovered and the smirk came back. "Oh, I do like a hunt!"

Kyoko shivered and her eyes darted frantically for something to protect herself with. She spotted a large book…on the desk next to the bed.

Kuon was fast approaching her hiding place and she knew it was either sink or swim. Her eyes darted, waiting for the right opportunity. It finally came when Kuon turned his back on her. She made a run for it.

Kuon heard her steps and whipped around, tackling her to the floor.

Kyoko kicked, trying to get away, but his grip was firm. Kuon's smile widened at his prey and he threw her onto the bed. Kyoko felt pain when she landed and let out a groan. She opened her eyes to find Kuon towering over her, taking great satisfaction in her struggle.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Kuon then proceeded to kiss her neck and trail down her collarbone. Through the haze of what Kyoko's mind was becoming, she remembered the book next to the bed. She struggled to reach it. Kuon finished leaving his mark and lifted his weight off her to unzip his trousers. Kyoko took the opportunity to grab the book and swing it _hard _at his face.

Kuon didn't see it coming; the book swung hard and fast. He was knocked unconscious, instantly. His body slumped onto the bed and Kyoko crawled out from underneath him. She couldn't stop shaking. She had just been very close to being raped by the person who was once regarded as her sempai.

It finally dawned on her, how much danger she would be in if she carried on the plan without thinking everything through. She had to be more careful to keep occurrences like this from happening again. Whoever he was, he could take control whenever Ren felt lust. That meant she would have to make sure he fell in love with her as a person, instead of her body.

The phone rang and Kyoko willed herself to stop shaking, putting on a bathrobe. She picked up the phone. She managed to slip into Setsu and asked boredly,

"Hello?"

"_Hi Kyoko, it's Yukihito. Is Ren there?"_

Kyoko looked back at the unconscious body of her mentor.

"…"

"_Kyoko, is Ren there?"_

"…"

"_Kyoko, can you hear me?"_

".._."_

"_Did something happen?"_

".._."_

"_Kyoko, answer me! What happened? Has it got something to do with Ren?"_

"... Ren is unconscious right now. He can't come to the phone."

"What?"

"Ren is unconscious and will not be waking for a couple of hours…"

"_Why is he unconscious?_"

"I knocked him out."

"…"

Kyoko started sweating, knowing that doom was going to fall upon her.

She was in so much trouble…

**Done!**

**What do you think? Review, Fav/Follow. Will get home near ****six o'clo****ck. LONG day. Tomorrow is my mom's birthday party, so busy all day and maybe Sunday too. How has your day been****?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lock ****t****o the Number One Guy's Heart**

**Despite my busy schedule****,**** I will update for you ****g****uys!**

**[****I do not own Skip Beat****!****]**

**Thank you Jojo for Beta this chapter!**

**Y****a****shiro: Don't worry, Ren. Help is on the way.**

*******A van stops in the middle of the road*******

**Yashiro: ****W****hat the hell****!?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: ****Fo****rgiveness and a ****C****hange of ****H****eart**

"Thanks for the hard work!"

Kanae Kotonami was dismissed. She couldn't have left the room any sooner. She hated her role as a woman taking care of a big family. She already did that in real life and wanted her job to be a break from that life, not a reminder.

Kanae checked her phone for the tenth time that day.

The reason she was checking her phone was because she wanted to see if there was a text or call from Kyoko. She hadn't seen her since they had that talk.

Truth be told, she had already forgiven Kyoko and wished to apologize to her and fix their friendship. She knew Kyoko would be overjoyed by this.

Problem was, she couldn't find the girl anywhere!

_Seriously, how c__an__ she disappear without a trace__!?_

Back then, she was venting out her anger. But, now that she had some time to cool off, she began to worry about her friend. She didn't really mean to hurt her like that. It just came out of her mouth, with no way of taking back what she'd said. She did the only thing she knew how… she ran away.

Whenever she would see or hear anything that reminded her of the orange-haired girl, she would quickly get rid of it or avoid it like the plague.

But the guilt would not go away, and it grow until she was forced to seek out her friend. Funny enough, it was the same day when she saw the striking hot foreigner in too-revealing clothing and her dark-cloaked brother. And, like everyone else, she didn't dare look either of them in the eye and took to pressing against the wall whenever she was in the same corridor as them.

And, what was worse, was that the blond chick reminded her of Kyoko, which was IMPOSSIBLE! But it always came up and would not leave her alone.

_W__hat could th__at__ girl be doing right now?_

She sighed, hoping that she would see her soon...

Unknown to her, a certain President and Manager were scheming.

She might see Kyoko sooner than she thought…

**Hotel Room**

Kyoko finally stopped shaking and cast a glance over her shoulder, afraid that the person who wasn't Ren would wake up and attack her again.

That was why she tied him up.

So, not only would he have a massive headache when he awoke, but also be unable to move, forcing him to keep a distance from her, rendering him useless.

"_Kyoko, what happened?_"Yashiro's voice could be heard from the other end of the phone.

Kyoko took a deep breath and told him everything. By the time she finished, the other end was silent.

"... _Are you okay?_" Yashiro asked. You could hear the worry in his voice and the promise of pain to his talent.

Kyoko smiled. Even though he couldn't see her smile, he could feel it. "Thank you for worrying about me. I'm fine."

Yashiro sighed, "_D__o you want to continue with the plan, or do you want to back out__?__N__obody would blame you for quitting now._"

Kyoko was suddenly filled with determination. "No. I will see this through to the end! I want_ our_ Ren back- _my_ Ren back! I'll do anything to get him back. Even go through situations like this, if it means that he'll give me that warm smile again!"

Yashiro was rendered speechless. He really had nothing to say to that. She just confessed her love for him through the phone, without a hint of nervousness. To do that took guts, and he could feel his inner-fangirl rising.

"Excuse me one moment." Yashiro, with his glove-covered hands, blocked the phone speaker, disabling any chance of them being overheard. He turned to the President with a troubled expression.

Lory was currently in the pool with Natsuko-chan (pet snake), both on floats. He turned to see Yashiro with a worried expression.

"What is it?" He asked.

Yashiro's frown deepened. "We need to change the plan a bit."

Unknown to Kyoko, Ren had been awake for a full twenty minutes and had heard everything. He woke up with the king of all headaches and struggled not to let out a groan.

_W__hy do I feel like I've just been hit on the head __with a solid book__?_ Ren thought. He then realized that he could hear talking and decided to listen. It didn't take him long to identify the voices.

Kyoko and Yashiro.

He was shocked to hear what Kuon did while he was unconscious. To think he was weak enough to let Kuon take over so easily. It also explained why his head felt like it was about to explode. He also felt admiration for the girl for doing something like that, even if he was on the receiving end.

He then flinched at the promise of pain in his manager's voice and made a note to avoid him like the plague.

He didn't want to die yet!

The admiration only grew when she stated that she would continue with the plan. However, she said something that confused him.

_What __"w__arm smile__"__i__s she talking about?_

He gave everyone the same smile. He frowned. Did that mean she'd seen a different smile than his usual smile?

He couldn't help but wonder what their relationship was like before he had been hypnotised. To try to so hard to "get him back"… He had thought they were only student and teacher, not something deeper. For some reason, it didn't repulse him as much as it would normally. It still made him want to puke his lunch up, but that was it; his feelings of rejection not as strong. Not only that, she CONFESSED! Somehow, it came out differently than when she confessed at the photo shoot.

Could he be changing?

It would be unfair, after the experience she had, to act like he normally would, pretending it never happened.

He promised to be kinder to her.

_It's not like it would change anything._

_Right?_

**Done!**

**What do you think of this chapter? **

**Review/****F****av and Follow! Oh****,**** and, before I forget, ****i****f anyone out there is an editor that likes to edit Manga and Anime****,****p****lease join as one of my MEPs on my****YouTube channel: Chachingmel Olusanya. Let's make an amazing video together!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lock To The Number One Guy heart

Jo Jo, if you want to be my Beta reader for this story please give me your email address so I can begin sending my chapters your way, to be corrected. Do you also want to be a beta reader for 'Konohagakure Biggest Avenger'? It is by far my most popular story with over a 100 followers and Favourites.

New story up and won't leave my mind already posted 3 chapters!

Escaping from Life

Summary: What If Ren wanted a break from the celebrity life but couldn't because even in his original form, he's still a celebrity. Here comes Loki the god of mischief that really has nothing better to do and decides to help him out with that problem. He becomes the real Fairy Prince Corn! Before Gumi arc.

Check it out! 

New onto this chapter.

Enjoy!

12\. Getting used to treating Kyoko nicely.

Kyoko Mogami was currently at a lost.

When Ren woke up, she was ready to protect herself in case that person came back again, armed with a tennis racket and full body gear.

It took a minute to just look at his eyes to breathe a sigh of relief, Ren was back.

But that just added to her curiosity.

_Who was that person?_

_And how to stop him next time?_

Since he woke up, he didn't show the expected anger of being knocked out and having a huge headache.

He got down on his knees and actual apologised for what he did, swallowing his pride. Which she could tell was a very hard thing to do.

Ever since then, he was be a little more reserved with his opinions and even tried to be nice to her.

She didn't know if she be relieved or horrified with this new development.

~#scene Break#

Ren could feel Kyoko staring at the back of his head and he was tempted to whip around and startle her by catching her in the act. The first time, he tried to be nice to her, she looked outside like the world was going to end and robots had conquered earth.

_Was it that hard to believe, he was trying to be nice just because he felt like it?_

He tried not to flinch whenever she touched him or grit his teeth when he found her annoying instead, when it was too much to handle he would go outside for some fresh air. Maybe vent his frustration out on the poor people of japan by terrifying them so bad.

Of course he couldn't do anything that would get him arrested.

It made living with Kyoko more tolerable and the tension decreased a lot. He still wasn't comfortable with her but it was a step in the right direction.

Kyoko seeing this, decided to push her luck.

"Nii-san…." She said coyly, Cain turned his head from the TV to find his sister face inches away from his face, giving him the puppy dog eyes, he couldn't resist in the past.

It was obvious she wanted something; he resisted the urge to shudder.

"Yes. Sestu?" He said hesitantly, afraid of what she was after.

"Nii-san…. It's been so long since we went out together…" Cain eyed her for a bit, getting a clue to what she wanted.

"And…." Hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Why don't we go to the amusement park, since it's been so long since we've done anything fun together?" Sestu asked, hope shining in her eyes.

His first instinct was to flatly decline the offer, he did not want to go on a date. But a little voice inside his head was telling him to say yes. He told the voice to shove off. It did not go away and it got louder demanding that he say yes.

Soon his instincts were on its side and his body screamed for him to say yes, the silence was getting to him and was adding to the pressure…

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes." He managed to choke out, Sestu smiled, inwardly Kyoko eyes widened in disbelief, _it actual worked?!_. She was doing a happy dance inside her head.

Meanwhile the pressure lifted off him and he felt a weight lift in his heart.

Ren blinked in confusion…

_What was that?_

Done!

Super! Sort chapter, don't worry. Ren/Cain and Kyoko/Sestu date will be super long. To make up for the recent short chapters. Remember to read my latest story and give me so feedback on it nobody has since it was released.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lock to the Number One Guy's Heart**

**I am back and bursting with new ideas!**

**[I do not own Skip Beat, just this plot!]**

**Enjoy!**

Summer Island was said to the best place for couples to go. With the Funfair only happening in the summer, couples could relax and enjoy themselves in the beautiful weather, not to mention the couple-themed rides. It was a place that swore an oath to make each couple relationship deeper and has not failed on that promise.

Yet.

That's why this was the perfect place for Setsu (Kyoko) to choose for their date. Never in a million years would she have stepped into such a place otherwise.

Everywhere she turned, couples were either holding hands, kissing, or making romantic gestures to one another. It was truly her worst nightmare come to life.

"Setsu, are you okay? We could turn around if you're not feeling well." Cain said, seeing his little sister not handling being in such a place very well, and wondering if they should have their date somewhere else.

Setsu put on a poker-face. "Nonsense, Nii-san. It's been a long time since we've been on a date. And, besides, it would be a waste of money to buy tickets and not go." Her face showed she wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon.

_DAMN!_

**13\. The Date**

Setsu had picked matching outfits for both of them, much to Ren's disgust. He didn't know what compelled him to say yes to such a thing as a date with a girl he didn't even love, but matching outfits was really pushing it for him.

Unfortunately, he was Cain Heel, and Cain Heel always wore what his cute little sister gave him, no matter what. So it was only through sheer willpower that he wore a black T-shirt with 'Hands Off My Girl' on the back, while Setsu had a white version that said 'Hands Off My Man.'

They were even wearing the same_ pants,_ except Setsu wore a really short miniskirt version of his trousers. It put her legs full on display for everyone to see.

_Maybe this isn't so bad… _Ren thought, trying to force his eyes upwards to her face, instead of looking down below. He wasn't the only one affected by the display, because many of the males around were staring at her. Their girlfriends gave them death glares.

They wouldn't dare glare at Setsu, out of fear for the giant man behind her that was, apparently, her boyfriend. Although, some of the ladies started drooling when they saw him, since his dangerous aura drew them in.

He felt like steak in front of a pack of hungry wolves.

"Nii-san!" Setsu called out. He found her some distance away from him.

_Nii-san!? _was going through everyone's minds.

"I want to go on_ that_ one!" Setsu pointed at possibly the scariest ride in the whole park. Cain walked leisurely towards her and looked up at the ride.

Two words.

_Haunted House._

He swore he saw black ravens come out from behind. An evil laugh erupted in the background, with an old man daring people to come inside... which might have been the reason couples tended to avoid the ride like the plague. Only the very bravest of couples went inside.

"I like it. It's cute." He was forced to say, giving a realistically decapitated head a poke. He watched fake blood drip onto his hands and wiped it off, completely unaffected.

Kyoko cheered on the inside. Not only was the move something that Setsu would do, but also it would allow her to stay close to Ren, scared or not. Cain would be overjoyed to have Sestu cling to him and not enjoying it would go against his very nature.

There was no way Ren could get out of this one!

"_Who goes ne_-WOAH!" said the ride attendant, who was startled out of his wits, seeing the dangerous-looking couple appear seemingly out of nowhere, and tried to regain his composure.

Luckily, his eyes managed to drift to the not-so-scary-looking, striking hot female on the man's left. He cursed that he had to work at a _couple's _theme park. He would have asked her out, if it weren't for the matching outfits both of them wore that indicated they were together.

Hitting on her was suicide.

"Right this way..." He said as politely as possible, after Cain gave him the required tokens. "Have a nice day." He mumbled, still smiling pleasantly as the dangerous couple went inside.

"Manager, I'm taking my break now."

**~Scene Change~**

Immediately when they got inside, Setsu was right beside Cain, stuck to him like glue... much to Ren's annoyance. It was pitch-black, and they just followed the directions to where they were instructed to go.

Suddenly, the light flickered on, revealing that they were surrounded by zombies, who were made to look as realistic as possible. Setsu screamed and clung to Cain, who welcomed the embrace with open arms.

Cain shot all the zombies death glares for startling his little sister. Unknown to him, the instinct to protect her was still there. And, with Cain and Ren working together, the glare was amplified by a thousand.

The zombies made a U-turn away from them, making up their minds to wait for a less scary couple to come through. Even though the zombies were gone, Setsu still held tightly to her nii-san's waist. Her grip only became tighter with each monster that popped out of the darkness.

Ren, for one thing, was actually enjoying this. It truly baffled him why he didn't feel like parting from her and letting her walk beside him, on her own. In the end, he blamed it on him being too much of a gentleman to let a girl walk by herself in a haunted house.

After the whole zombie scenario, nobody dressed as a monster dared to try and scare them, resulting in the two only seeing five monsters in total. The journey ended much faster than it should have.

**~Scene change~**

They were outside, once again, and Setsu had yet to stop clinging to him. After ten minutes had passed, she finally released him with a small blush.

"You're so cute." Cain laughed at Setsu's embarrassed face. Some of it was from Ren. It looked like some of Kyoko's personality had dripped into Setsu.

Setsu quickly composed herself, much to Cain's disappointment.

"So, where do you want to go next?" Cain asked, looking around for a chance to spoil his sister rotten.

Setsu looked thoughtful, before her eyes landed on a certain booth and her eyes lit up with a sly smile. She turned to Cain with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, knowing that her brother would never say no to such a face. "_Nii-san_..."

Catching Cain's attention, he instantly knew that she wanted him to buy her something expensive and was ready to pull the cash from his wallet. "Yes, Setsu?"

"Nii-san, will you buy me that?"

Cain turned to where Sestu was pointing, to find a huge, stuffed penguin that bore a striking resemblance to him.

It had his eyes.

Ren didn't know what he found more disturbing- that the penguin looked like him, or that he was currently buying it and giving it to Kyoko, whom he swore whispered she was going to put it next to her life-designed Ren dolls.

He forced his mind somewhere else.

"Let me carry it." Cain insisted, grabbing the plush penguin before she could protest. He held it stubbornly in his arms.

"_Nii-san_!" Setsu protested, lunging to grab the penguin, but he moved it out of the way. She wasn't going to give up and kept trying to grab the penguin. Cain's eyes danced with amusement as he saw his sister try to grab the penguin, before he scooped her up in his other arm.

"Nii-san, let me go!" She struggled against his grip, unsuccessful in getting released onto the ground.

Cain smirked, "We've been doing things that _you_ want to do. Now it's my turn."

She knew she wasn't getting out of this and gave a huff, resigned.

Couples stared at the scary-looking penguin that was in the arms of an even scarier-looking man. At first, they jumped to the conclusion that the girl in his other arm was kidnapped by him, until they saw their matching shirts and made a beeline away from the couple.

Cain walked leisurely onto a roller coaster that was love-themed.

Ren almost throw up, right there.

Setsu suddenly found herself being lifted and put into a seat that could only belong to some kind of roller coaster. It wasn't even a seat; she was strapped in standing up, making it even more dangerous than the average ride.

Setsu looked at her surroundings with wide eyes. Cain entered next to her with a childish smirk. She didn't even get to open her mouth to protest, because, suddenly, she found herself moving forward and upward.

Setsu gave her nii-san a mock glare, but he just blinked back innocently, knowing full well of her fear over anything like this.

They dropped down. Kyoko felt her stomach soaring downwards at the lightning fast speed, before being crushed by the sudden, upward movement. It just kept on going up and down, side to side, and upside down.

Kyoko would have screamed, right there, if it wasn't for the fact she was in her Setsu persona. She managed a glance at Ren, who looked like he was enjoying himself a little _too_ much, even taunting the other passengers on the coaster… making it a thousand times worse for them.

When the roller coaster stopped, she had never been more grateful to be back on solid land and would have kissed the ground she walked on.

"Nii-san, that was mean! You _know_ I don't like rides like that." Setsu scowled at him. Cain looked down, ashamed, hiding the amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry. What about getting something to eat?" He asked. Luckily, they hadn't eaten before they went on the roller coaster.

He might not love the girl, but she was fun to tease, he decided right there and then.

"_Fine._ But I'm purposely picking the most expensive place to eat and choosing the most expensive meal on the menu!" She informed him, thinking that would punish him. In reality, she just wanted to be spoiled rotten.

**~Scene Change~**

They sat down at the most expensive nearby place they could find, which was called _Midnight Restaurant._

Even the words in front of the restaurant were very fancy. It just screamed "Upscale." The workers were reluctant to let them in, until he flashed his golden card. They changed their attitudes immediately and became much friendlier and patient with them.

Setsu and Cain sat at the nearest table in the back and were given their menus. Ren's eyes almost bulged at the price he would be spending tonight on one girl.

Perhaps he could get her to change her mind?

"Have you decided?" He asked. She nodded and pointed to "_Warm Lobster in a Summer Preparation_."

_44390 yen. _(244 pounds)

He would have had a heart attack right then, if it wasn't for Cain being in control. He smiled at her instead and ordered the same from the wide-eyed waiter.

The meal came ten minutes later; they ignored the stares they were getting from the people around them, since they'd never seen someone order two of the most expensive meals on the menu before that didn't have anything that showed he was wealthy on him.

Setsu looked at her meal with curiosity, having never tried lobster before. She instantly loved it when she put it into her mouth. Ren supposed the price wasn't really all that much when he saw her happy expression. It warmed his heart a bit.

ONLY a bit.

"Nii-san, eat!" Setsu instructed, seeing her brother hadn't taken a bite out of the food that was so nicely prepared by the chef. Cain gave her puppy dog eyes, but she refused to crumble. "You have to eat!"

Seeing he wasn't going to get out of this, he began to eat at a slow pace. He felt like he was eating life-sucking liquid and knew his whole body was becoming thinner, the more he ate. Somehow, his willpower lasted until he finished the food and was outside, before he began his journey halfway to heaven.

Setsu pulled the wallet out of his thin form and paid for their meal in cash, since she didn't have the pin for his card. Before they left, with a bottle of water, she splashed some of the cold liquid on top of his head, successfully reviving him.

He shivered when cold air hit him, and the water just made it a hundred times worse. He sent a mock glare at Setsu, who gave him an innocent look back.

"Come on, you can dry off in that self-dryer at the theme park."

Ren cursed. He had hoped he could go home to dry off and make her forget about the date, but it looked like Fate was not on his side today.

The whole way, Setsu held his hand, and, because he was Cain, he tried to convince himself that he was enjoying having his personal space invaded by his little sister.

The next thing he knew, he was ushered into the self-dryer and felt a blast of hot air. Three minutes later, he was completely dry and warm, too.

"Nii-san, let's go on _that _next!" Setsu pointed to a Ferris Wheel. He thought it was an okay idea, since each cabinet was spacious.

**~On the Ferris Wheel~**

The cabinet was NOT spacious.

There was only enough room for two people.

_Damn you, Fate! _Ren cursed in his head, while getting inside. Setsu sat on his _lap _and he was pinned to where he was sitting. He really didn't want to be this close, but he faked liking it and encouraged the action by wrapping his arms around her.

They felt themselves moving and immediately looked down, finding they were gradually getting further from the ground. As if rehearsed, fireworks went off in the distance and they watched them light up the sky.

Setsu was especially awed by them, and her face lit up just watching.

Ren felt strange watching her, while the fireworks went off in the background.

When the firework finally finished, which was too long for Ren's liking, Setsu turned to him with a serious expression.

"Nii-san?" She asked.

"Yes, Setsu?" He answered back, wondering why she was suddenly so serious.

"Did you have fun?" She asked, not looking at him.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I had fun. Why wouldn't I, when I can spoil my cute sister rotten and watch her smile?" He said, thinking in Cain's mindset.

"Because you were acting really strange today. I thought I was the only one enjoying our date." Setsu turned to him with a hurt expression.

Ren didn't know what to say. "Setsu, I really-"

She captured his lips.

_T-thump, Thump, Thump._

_W-what is happening?_

For some reason, he wanted this.

He wanted to kiss her back.

Setsu (Kyoko), on the other hand, was shocked that Ren was returning her kiss; it was a ray of hope in this hopeless situation.

When they broke apart, Kyoko saw fear in Ren's eyes when he looked at her.

_Forget…_

_You don't want to be hurt again…_

_Forget everything..._

_Sleep…_

_Sleep and forget…_

The voice spoke to him and he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, to the point where he didn't have the energy to keep them open.

Before he passed out, he heard his name being called out.

Everything went black.

**~Four Hours Later~**

He opened his eyes and found himself in their hotel room, with Kyoko looking worryingly over him.

"Ren, are you okay?" Kyoko asked, with fear in her voice.

He tried to get up, but immediately regretted it. The worst headache of his life hit him, and he groaned.

"W-what happened?" He groaned, fighting through the pain in his head.

"You passed out when we were about to get off the Ferris Wheel." She answered, happy that he was going to be okay.

Ren scrunched his brow in confusion. "Ferris Wheel? What were we doing on a Ferris Wheel?" He asked.

Kyoko thought he was joking. "Ren, what's the last thing you remember?"

Ren scrunched his forehead again, trying to sort through the haze that was his mind.

"All I remember is that we were about to go out somewhere..."

Kyoko was scared.

_Ren was serious._

**And cut!**

**Poor Kyoko. She finally gets a reaction from Ren, but it's not the reaction she was expecting! And what's this about Ren forgetting about their date!? Next chapter, Kyoko attempts to find out what exactly Ren remembers about their relationship, and how many holes are in his memory! **

**It surely couldn't be that bad…**

**Could it?**

**Review, Fav, and Follow!**


End file.
